fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas 2018/EX Match
NOTE: *Maximum 2 Servants in a Party, including the Support Servant. *'Pride on The Mat :' For each match, grants all allies Guts status. UNREMOVABLE Match 1= *Clear Day 1 Main Quest |bond = 815 |qp = 8,400 |exp = 29,690 |image = XMAS2018 Icon |jpnodename = |jpname = EXマッチ vs ビッグ・エクスプロージョンズ |enname = EX Match vs BIG EXPLOSIONS }} 68,482 HP 100,627 HP |en12 = Stellaman; Lvl 80 80,518 HP |dropicons = }} *At the start of the battle : Immortal Solitary Hero ** : Buster Card Resistance Down will be applied to all allied Servants. (5 turns, Removable) ** : Stellaman will be granted Guts status. (1 time, 50% HP) Unremovable }} |-| Match 2= *Clear Day 2 Main Quest |bond = 815 |qp = 8,400 |exp = 29,690 |image = XMAS2018 Icon |jpnodename = |jpname = EXマッチ vs ペーリオン師弟コンビ |enname = EX Match vs Mt. Pelion Tutor-Disciple Combo }} 53,271 HP 69,844 HP |en12 = Skanda-Man; Lvl 73 55,143 HP 72,187 HP |dropicons = }} * (either one of them): Tutor-Disciple's Fighting Spirit ** : Stuns all Enemies and Allies for 1 turn. ** : Both enemies will heal 10,000 HP per turn. (5 turns) *''Skanda is a swift-footed guardian deity in Buddhist teachings.'' }} |-| Match 3= *Clear Day 3 Main Quest |bond = 815 |qp = 8,400 |exp = 29,690 |image = XMAS2018 Icon |jpnodename = |jpname = EXマッチ vs 赤帽老人S |enname = EX Match 3 vs Akabō Sōjin S Red Capped Old Man S }} 52,751 HP 69,765 HP |en12 = Gakyō Rōjin; Lvl 50 56,688 HP 73,504 HP |dropicons = }} * (either one of them): ** : Debuffs all allies with Star Generation Down and Attack Damage Down for 1 turn. }} |-| Match 4= *Clear Day 4 Main Quest |bond = 815 |qp = 8,400 |exp = 29,690 |image = XMAS2018 Icon |jpnodename = |jpname = EXマッチ vs 凸凹ノーザンブラザーズ |enname = EX Match 4 vs Mismatched Northern Brothers }} 52,321 HP 64,680 HP |en12 = Black Eiríkr;Lvl 62 61,370 HP 72,313 HP |dropicons = }} * (either one of them): ** Bloody Cross Märchen : Grants all enemies Damage Plus buff. (3 hit) }} |-| Match 5= *Clear Day 5 Main Quest |bond = 815 |qp = 8,400 |exp = 29,690 |image = XMAS2018 Icon |jpnodename = |jpname = EXマッチ vs 宇宙一ロボコンビ |enname = EX Match 5 vs Best Robot Combination in Space }} 57,602 HP 72,581 HP |en12 = Babbagine;Lvl 80 54,774 HP 66,946 HP |dropicons = }} * (either one of them): Supergalactic Quintessential Art: Double Transform! ** : Applies one random card resistance up to themselves. Unremovable ** : Applies burn status to all allies. (1000 damage, 5 turns, Removable) }} |-| Match 6= *Clear Day 6 Main Quest |bond = 815 |qp = 8,400 |exp = 29,690 |image = XMAS2018 Icon |jpnodename = |jpname = EXマッチ vs ローマンエンペラーズ |enname = EX Match 6 vs Roman Emperors }} 50,305 HP 70,537 HP |en12 = Beauty Caligula;Lvl 48 55,306 HP 75,885 HP |dropicons = }} * (either one of them): Emperor Combination ** : Applies ignore defense to all enemies. (5 turns) ** : Applies NP generation down to all allies. (5 turns) }} |-| Match 7= *Clear Day 7 Main Quest |bond = 865 |qp = 8,900 |exp = 33,815 |image = XMAS2018 Icon |jpnodename = |jpname = EXマッチ vs ケルト師弟コンビ |enname = EX Match 7 vs Celtic Mentor-Disciple Combination }} 53,870 HP 74,820 HP |en12 = Cú Chulainn;Lvl 79 50,952 HP 72,182 HP |dropicons = }} * (either one of them): Hellish Celtic Sending Off ** : Applies 1 time NP damage up to all enemies. ** : Applies 3 time damage reduction to all enemies. }} |-| Match 8= *Clear Epilogue |bond = 865 |qp = 8900 |exp = 33815 |image = XMAS2018 Icon |jpnodename = |jpname = EXマッチ8 vs ケツァル・シスターズ |enname = EX Match 8 vs Quetzal Sisters }} 55,036 HP 73,382 HP |en12 = Quetzal Mask;Lvl 53,465 HP 70,972 HP |dropicons = }} * (either one of them): Twin Santa Claus **Grants all enemies Quick Card Performance Up and Buster Card Performance Up. (5 turns) Rudos Mascara Costume Dress Unlock Permit }} Category:Event Category:Quests Category:Challenge Quest Category:Seasonal Event